


The World Remade

by PolkaDotDragon



Series: Regrets Undone [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Oberyn is the fun uncle, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Time Travel Fix-It, eventually everyone will be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDotDragon/pseuds/PolkaDotDragon
Summary: Picking up not long after His Biggest Regret, Jaime and Elia begin to move forward in the new world Jaime's time travel has created.





	The World Remade

Not long after the dust had settled in King’s Landing, Lord Tywin Lannister left the city with barely two words to his son. This had been strained between Jaime and Tywin since Jaime chose the Targaryens over his own house.  Yet it was barely two moons since the lion lord left when Jaime began getting ravens from his father with suggestions on whom he could marry. The only joy Jaime got from the letters was the little laughs from Elia when he paced about, complaining about them and eventually throwing them into the hearth.

Though no matter how much the letters from his father annoyed Jaime, the letters from Cersei were a thousand times worse.

The first letter Cersei had sent him was enraged. His sister’s normally beautiful script had been jagged with fury and full of lines like ‘ _How could you’_ and ‘ _I could have been Queen_ ’.  Not a day after, a second raven arrived. This letter was nothing but sweet nothings and cloying promises of what the ways Cersei would fuck him, if he just listened to her. _‘We could be together’_ Cersei wrote in her passage urging him to come home, _‘We’re not meant to be apart. My body yearns for yours’_. What would have made Jaime melt before only enraged him now; for beneath the pretty words was me me me. Jaime knew now that the only one Cersei loved was Cersei.

* * *

 

While Jaime dealt with his letters from home, Elia’s ravens to and from Dorne were much warmer. Doran was holding fort in Sunspear, but Oberyn was already on his way to King’s landing with the Dornish forces behind him.  They wrote of their love for each other, their grief at Lewyn’s death, and exchanged cute stories of their children. Not all of their letters were of warm tidings, mixed in were politics and plans to strengthen baby Aegon’s reign. Based on Jaime’s information, Elia urged her brother to send a couple trusted soldiers with a maester to a forgotten corner of Dorne. It would take a while for Lord Stark to reach Lady Lyanna and while Jaime had been unsure what exactly had befallen the Stark girl, a maester may help her survive. The crown’s relationship with the North would be much better off if Lyanna lived.

Meanwhile, Elia was going through the lords and ladies of the realm in her mind and she planned out who she wanted on the small council. Ser Gerold Hightower would be retaining his position on the council as the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Varys would have to be examined more closely, but for now Elia was keeping him on. At least he had tried to urge Aerys not to open the gates to the Lannister forces before the sack. Former Grand Maester Pycelle was already in the black cells, awaiting his trial.  Elia had already sent off a raven to the Citadel regarding the need for a new Grand Maester. Lord Lucerys Valaryon's fate was unknown, but if he returned with the royal fleet, Elia planned to have him stay on as Master of Ships. She did not know him well, but he had been loyal through the rebellion. Oberyn had already been named Master of Laws. Elia wanted her brother close, and she and Doran both agreed that it was a position Oberyn was suited for.

That just left Master of Coin and Hand of the King to fill. Qarlton had never been replaced as Master of Coin when he became Hand of the Kind. He had been burned alive by Aerys and Rossart, both who had died to Jaime’s blade. _Good riddance_ , Elia thought darkly. Master of Coin she could use in her talks with the Arryns and Baratheons. Hand of the King she would be working with very closely. Jaime had told her that Lord Arryn had done an admirable job, but she wasn’t sure he was what she wanted. Elia wanted someone who was loyal, who wouldn’t try to use her gender as a reason to cut her out.  Suddenly, a thought came to her mind… _Yes, that might just work_ , Elia smiled, imagining the shock of others at her choice _._

Elia turned to Jaime, who was lying on chaise lounge next to her desk.  As she considered different options, she had Jaime there to bounce ideas back. While the knight wasn’t the most politically inclined, he had a whole wealth of knowledge from the future to use. Elia kept his idea of his brother Tyrion as Master of Coin once he grew up in the back of her mind. She told him of her idea for Hand of the King and smiled as he burst into laughter.

“That would be hilarious,” Jaime chuckled, before getting more serious. “Keep an eye on that one though, the whole family lusts after power they way Aerys lusted after fire.” His face softened again. “Expect many betrothal offers for your children,” he ended wryly.

“I’ll be keeping an eye on everyone” Elia returned, “And betrothal offers I can deal with.” She picked up her quill and began to write.

* * *

 

Jaime smiled as Elia threw herself into Oberyn’s arms. Oberyn lifted his sister up, clinging to her just as tightly. The Dornish siblings had a restrained reunion on the steps of the Great Keep, but here in private chambers they could act more freely. After weeks of tense talks with Lords Arryn and Baratheon, Elia was exhausted. Jaime could see it in the tense lines of her shoulders and did his best to cheer when they were away from prying eyes. The knight was glad that Oberyn had finally arrived. Having her brother here would go a long way in helping Elia feel more comfortable and happy.

As soon as Oberyn released Elia, he was scooping up Rhaenys.

“Oh my!” the Dornishman exclaimed, grinning. “Look how grown up you are!”

Rhaenys grinned up at him toothily. “Uncle Oberyn!” Rhaenys exclaimed before asking, “Did you bring me a gift?”

Oberyn laughed and pulled a small bag from his belt. “How could I resist such a cute little princess? Of course I have gifts!”

Elia smiled warmly, clearly happy at seeing her family reuniting, and stepped over to Jaime, picking up her son from the knight’s arms. Her movement drew the Red Viper’s eye away from Rhaenys showing off her new dagger to the young Lannister.

“So this is the man I have to thank for saving my family,” Oberyn stated, his tone warm. Jaime had never heard the Dornishman’s tone so genuinely friendly.  As the weeks with Oberyn around progressed, Jaime was pleased to find the Viper easy to get along with in this timeline. The young lion was even happier at the joy that Oberyn brought to his sister and her children (Although Jaime could do without the invitations to be ‘personally thanked’ by Oberyn and his new paramour Ellaria in their quarters).

* * *

 

Lord Starks return to King’s Landing was a much more tumultuous occasion. Traveling with him and his men was his sister, the Lady Lyanna, with a babe in her arms and flanked by three Kingsguard. Elia’s face was stone cold as she greeted the woman Elia’s husband had run off with. Jaime was shocked when Elia’s face sported a victorious smile upon being introduced to Rhaegar and Lyanna’s son. When Elia later explained Rhaegar’s now thwarted dreams of prophecies, Jaime laughed with her.

 Jaime found it interesting to watch the two women as Lyanna and young Jon settled in. Lyanna clearly hated being in King’s Landing and Jaime couldn’t tell if she truly was that bad at hiding it or if she wasn’t even trying. The two wives of Rhaegar Targaryen did a careful dance around each other, Lyanna with ground out politeness and Elia with cool empty pleasantries. In contrast, baby Jon was a delight. _So different from his sullen future self,_ Jaime thought with a wry grin, _Though_ w _ho knows what he’ll grow up to be like now that he’s a prince instead of a bastard._

* * *

 

Jaime was getting tired of the near endless receptions as more Lords and Ladies arrived in King’s Landings to settle affairs. This one at least promised to be amusing. Jaime stood at the side of the Iron throne, Ser Arthur Dayne on the other side. Elia sat relaxed between them, her son in her lap, looking as if she were sitting upon a pile of cushions and not melted swords. The Princes-Regent looked down upon the Tyrells and smiled.

“Can I take your presence here as an acceptance of my offer?” Elia asked.

“I was surprised you asked _me_ to be Hand of the King” the one at the head of the Tyrell contingent replied as several members of the court gasped, “Surprised, but pleased.”

The figure moved closer to the throne as lords and ladies nearby stared in astonishment at Elia’s choice as Hand of the King.  “After all, I can only imagine the fun we two ladies will get up to,” Olenna Tyrell said, grinning.

Jaime smothered a laugh as the two women shared mirrored shark-like smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the new installment. It was fun thinking about what Jaime and Elia would be doing moving forward. I enjoy reading everyone's comments as I post new pieces. And while I am trying to think about the logic behind the characters actions, this story is a fix-it and I am going for fairly happy tone. What might have happened "realistically" in the gritty ASOIAF series is not really what I am going for here. I know that's not really in the theme of the books, but I am having fun :)
> 
> Also as we don't know exactly when Oberyn and Ellaria got together, the ages of Oberyn's kids fit him meeting her around or soon after the rebellion as far as I can tell. I'm having them have met recently cause I like Ellaria!
> 
> And the idea of Olenna Tyrell being hand of the king was just too great to pass up xD And as Willas is likely too young a this point in time to have jousted against Oberyn yet, there is no ill will between the two houses :)


End file.
